<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Battle for the Soulmate by JennyPin99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531961">A Battle for the Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyPin99/pseuds/JennyPin99'>JennyPin99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Top Tony Stark, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyPin99/pseuds/JennyPin99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony searched all over the kingdom for his soulmate and rejoiced when he found him. Tony was now prepared for a life of happiness and peace. He should have known better, it's never that easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Battle for the Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177053">The Golden Prince</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctobersLily510/pseuds/OctobersLily510">OctobersLily510</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just read OctobersLily510 series called The Marvel Court. It was fantastic and it inspired me to write this short story. https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666123 This is the link to OctobersLily510 series if you haven’t already read it you need to, it is very well written. Also this is definitely not the most historically accurate fic in the world, but let's just pretend it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>150 years ago Tony’s great grandfather had saved a witch. As a gift the witch had provided his soul a soulmate, but every gift has a curse. His great grandfather's soul became empty. He felt like he had lost a part of himself. His insides burnt with agony as if he could feel the part of his soul that had been ripped out. </p><p>Nothing could feel the emptiness and his great grandfather began to fall into depression. The kingdom suffered greatly during this time. The king would not leave his room and his kingdom fell into chaos. </p><p>The king tried to return to his old self so he could help his people, but it was hard for him to care. He used to love his people, but now he felt as if he loved nothing and cared for nothing. His only wish was for the agony to end. </p><p>After a year of suffering doctors all over the kingdom were sent to somehow save the king. One such doctor brought his assistant who was his daughter. At that moment the king was saved. All the pain was washed away when he meant the doctor’s daughter. His soul was finally complete. </p><p>The king had never felt so wonderful in his life. With the king’s new soulmate at his side the kingdom prospered and quickly became one of the greatest kingdoms the world had ever seen. The king finally understood that the witch had not been cursing him, but truly gave him the greatest gift of all, his true love. </p><p>This gift was then passed to his son. The pain wasn’t as great for his son because it was all he had ever known. The king rejoiced that his son would not have to feel the same agonies. When his son found his soulmate he rejoiced again at the delight that filled his  son's eyes day after day. This gift would continue through the generations and continue to bless the kingdom. </p><p>-</p><p>That is the story Tony had been told since he was an infant. His father had been lucky. His mother was a distant cousin and thus a nobleman's daughter. His father had met his mother when he was only four years old at the celebration of her birth. </p><p>Tony did not have such luck. Currently he was 28 years old and still felt empty. The emptiness became more suffocating and apparent the older Tony got. It was almost crushing when his parents died in a horrible accident three years ago. </p><p>The emptiness wasn’t as bad once he had started to heal from his parents death but it was still almost painful. He was now the king of the land, and his people feared that he would not find his soulmate. His people feared that the land would fall into chaos like it once had 150 years ago. </p><p>In a way to assure his people that he was actively looking he held several balls in search of his soulmate. He stated it was for his people, but truly it was for himself. It was becoming harder and harder to care for the land and focus on his people. </p><p>His every thought was soon becoming focused on the emptiness in his soul. On the sadness that it was possible he just didn’t have a soulmate and he would have to live the rest of his life feeling empty and alone. Those thoughts were choking. </p><p>That is all he could currently think about around the table surrounded by his council. The council was currently discussing the upcoming winter. It had been a good year for crops and trade, there was no need to worry, so Tony continued to zone out. The meeting was blessedly soon over. </p><p>Everyone exited the room but his first council member, Lady Pepper Potts. “Your majesty, I can see that you are consumed with dread of the future.”</p><p>Tony sighed “Pepper, I do not want to speak of this. Nothing can be done and speaking of it will only sadden me further.”</p><p>Pepper paused for a moment and it seemed she was questioning if she should speak further, but Pepper had never been one to hold her tongue, that is why Tony liked her. “Your majesty forgive me, I am not trying to get your hopes up, but there may be a solution to your problem.” </p><p>Tony instantly straightened and nodded for her to continue. “There is a woman known as the scarlet witch. She is widely known in her village for being able to heal the sick with a few herbs. I had some knights of the castle check on her and they have reported her to be good natured and harmless.” </p><p>Tony raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Pepper I don’t understand why you are telling me this. I doubt a herbal witch would be able to wipe away the pains of a 150 year old curse-”</p><p>Tony was cut off by Pepper. “It is not a curse.” She paused for a few moments then quickly added “Your majesty,” in respect. Pepper was the only person in his kingdom that dared to contradict and interrupt him, another reason why he liked her. </p><p>Tony let out a mocking chuckle before he continued. “Honestly, Pepper you can not be serious! You of all people should not believe in these fairytales. You have always been so quick to laugh and judge stories with happy ever afters and love at first sight. You honestly believe this curse is a blessing?”</p><p>Tony shot up his words becoming louder. “There is no such thing as a soulmate. The witch cursed my great grandfather and to comfort the people he lied and called it a gift. All the people in my family fell for it and tried to cover up their emptiness by feeling it with people that never could fill it. I am the only one that sees because I am the only one, like you, that does not believe in all this nonsense.” </p><p>Pepper shook her head before she spoke. “You know that is a lie. Anyone that witnessed your parents' love for eachother would know it is a lie. I laugh at those stories because they are fake, but your gift is anything but fake, I have seen it with my own eyes.” </p><p>Tony still angrily looked at Pepper not speaking so Pepper decided to speak first. “What I was trying to say was that the scarlet witch, though harmless because of her good nature, is very powerful. The knights had never seen a witch so powerful. While the knights were there a man broke his arm and she healed him in a matter of minutes.”</p><p>Tony began to calm down as Pepper continued speaking. “She is so powerful that I believe she would be able to do a location spell to find your soulmate. I have requested her audience in the court and she has agreed. She will be arriving tomorrow, but I guess I will send word for her not to come because you no longer believe in finding a soulmate.” Pepper huffed looking at Tony with disdain. </p><p>Tony laughed, Pepper hated being mocked or yelled at and she would rarely stand for it. “I am sorry Pepper, I would like to meet the scarlet witch. Thank you. I can see you put a lot of effort into finding her and thinking of me. It is starting to become worse and I am afraid I am becoming cynical.”</p><p>Pepper finally smiled at him “You are forgiven, your majesty, and you are welcome. I only pray this works. Me and the kingdom only wish for your happiness and success in running the kingdom and I can see it is becoming draining without your soulmate at your side.”</p><p>Pepper finally left him. Tony sat in the council room almost begging for this to work. Hoping that he truly did have a soulmate and they would be united soon. All tony knew is he could not suffer like this for much longer. </p><p>-</p><p>The scarlet witch was beautiful and Tony could see where she got her name from. She wore all red which made her brown hair stand out. She curtsied in front of the king. “Hello your majesty.” She seemed nervous. </p><p>In many other kingdoms witches were often executed due to the powers they were born with. Not in the Stark kingdom. Witches were praised and needed within their kingdom and often several witches would flee to their land so they could live a peaceful life. </p><p>Judging by her accent Tony deduced that she must have fled from her homeland to come here. She is probably nervous that we will execute her for her powers, but the only witches executed on their land were the ones that used their power for evil. </p><p>Tony spoke quickly to calm her nerves. “I hear that you are a very powerful witch. Stories have been told about your healing powers and the services you have done for your community. I would like to reward you and ask you a favor if I may?” </p><p>The witch seemed shocked. Many kings never asked for a commoner's opinions or permission. The stories of the kind, generous king were true. Wanda stuttered on her next words. “Of course your majesty I will happily be of service to you.” </p><p>Tony smiled as he spoke. “I don’t know if you have heard of the gift given to my family by a witch. Have you heard of the stories?” Wanda nodded. Almost everyone had heard of the promised land that was blessed by the hands of a witch. </p><p>“I have struggled to find my soulmate. I do not know if it is possible, but is there away for you to perform a spell to locate them?” The scarlet witch thought for a few moments. </p><p>Wanda slightly nodded. “There is one spell, your majesty. I don’t know if it will work. Often witches have rules and conditions in their spells. The spell that allows you to have a soulmate might repel the spell I have to help you find your soulmate.”</p><p>Tony nodded in understanding “I want to try. Even if there is only the slightest hope, I want to try. You will be rewarded and paid no matter if the spell works or not. When can we begin?” </p><p>“We can begin right now, your majesty. I will need a map, a dagger, and candles. I need the dagger to draw some of your blood, if that is okay with you, your highness?” Wanda said respectfully. </p><p>Tony quickly nodded, snapping his fingers to the guards ordering them to go fetch what the witch had requested. Soon the guards returned with the items. Wanda placed the map on the floor and lined the candles in a circle framing the map. Tony knelt beside her as she raised the dagger. </p><p>“Your highness, can you please place your hand over the map. I will lightly cut the top of your palm and then I need you to bleed on the map. If I am correct you and your soulmate will share the same soul. Using your blood I will be able to locate the other half of your soul.” </p><p>Tony placed his hand over the map and watched as the scarlet witch made a small cut on his palm. He squeezed his hand watching the blood puddle over the map. Wanda began to chant in a language Tony did not know. The blood didn’t move and Tony’s heart sank believing that the spell had not worked and he would still be alone. </p><p>Once Wanda finished chanting the candles flickered and the blood began to move. It slithered up the map until it stopped near the border of his kingdom. Wanda smiled at him and began to speak. “It worked, your majesty.” She pointed to where the blood had stopped “That is where your soulmate is currently located.” </p><p>Tony couldn’t speak, he could hardly breathe. He couldn’t believe the time had finally come. He wanted to cry from the joy. He shot up and turned to one of the guards. “Gather a party, we leave tonight.” Then Tony turned towards the second guard. “Bring the scarlet witch her payment.” </p><p>Tony helped the scarlet witch to her feet. “I can not thank you enough. You will be paid handsomely, and if you would like you can have the position as the royal doctor and sorceress.” Wanda now beamed. “Thank you, your highness. I would like that very much.”</p><p>The second guard returned giving Wanda her new riches and Tony asked the guard to show her to her new chambers. He quickly left the room eager to finally meet his soulmate. </p><p>-</p><p>It was a long journey, 15 days by horseback. Tony knew of the household his soulmate was located. He had a third cousin, Flint Marko, that owned the manor on the area. He wasn’t aware that the nobleman had any children. He had recently married, but that was only two years ago and no news had been sent to him about a child. </p><p>That meant his soulmate must be one of the servants on the manor. Tony was okay with that. He was sure that his soulmate would be uncomfortable at first with their new lifestyle. Tony would try to restrain himself, but he wanted to shower them with all the riches of the world. </p><p>Tony couldn’t describe his joy once their journey was finished and he stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath before knocking and only waited a few short seconds for the door to open. </p><p>A small girl answered and Tony knew right away that she was not his soul mate. He smiled at her nonetheless. She obviously knew who he was because her mouth was currently gaping open before she quickly bowed. </p><p>“I have come for a quick visit.” the girl shot up. “Please come in your majesty. I am so sorry, but my master and his wife are at a neighbors household for a party. They will not be returning until later this evening.” </p><p>Tony nodded “If it is alright I would like to wander the manor freely.” The girl seemed shocked with him asking for permission. “Of course your majesty, my master should have no objection to you exploring the manor. If you need anything please call and I will try to be of service to you.” </p><p>-</p><p>Tony was beginning to lose hope. He had been through every room in the house and had bumped into every servant, but still felt nothing but emptiness. He made his way outside to the stables. This is when his heart started to beat wildly. </p><p>His hand was shaking terribly as he opened the door. He heard the sweet sounds of humming and Tony had never heard a voice so beautiful. Tony walked quicker until the owner of the voice came into view. </p><p>That was all he needed. This was his soulmate. He finally felt complete and was overcome with more happiness then he ever thought he could experience. His soulmate was a young boy. The boy was obviously very dirty, but despite the dirt Tony could see his perfect delicate features. </p><p>The boy had gorgeous brown curly hair. Tony had never seen a prettier child, but he was a child. It was obvious to Tony the boy was no older than 8 maybe 9. It made Tony’s heartache to see how skinny the child was. </p><p>It was clear that the child wasn’t being treated well. Tony wanted to sweep him up and take him away from this horrible place. Tony’s idea of a soulmate instantly changed. He obviously wasn’t going to be romantic with a child, but every bone in his body needed this child to be his. </p><p>He would be whatever the child wanted him to be as long as he could be in his presence for the rest of his life. He would be the child’s mentor, father figure, or friend. Tony didn’t desire anything else, only the child’s company. </p><p>He had spent many years with different concubines trying to feel his soul. Tony no longer desired sex with anyone and no longer felt the need to participate in sexual activities. All his desires were met in that moment. Tony knew that for the rest of his life he would be content and that was thanks to the child in front of him. </p><p>The boy had been brushing a horse when he finally looked up noticing Tony’s presence. Unlike the rest of the servants his soulmate didn’t seem to know he was the king. He gave Tony a small smile, that had Tony’s heart skipping a beat. “Can I help you sir?”</p><p>Tony was instantly overcome with the need to know everything about the boy. “Are you a stableboy?” The child nodded and Tony continued “You seem a little young to be working as a stableboy.” </p><p>The boy spoke up immediately. “I am not that young. I am 10, many boys start working around 11 and 14.” Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy's statement. Tony felt so much fondness for the child already. </p><p>“Do your parents work here as well?”  The boy shook his head sadly and Tony wanted nothing more than to wash away all the grief and pain that was swimming in the boys eyes. The child's voice shook as he spoke. “No, they passed away two years ago. The master of this manor was very kind after my parents death and took me in to work as his stableboy.” </p><p>Tony wasn’t sure if that was kindness. It didn’t seem like kindness to take a grieving boy, who had nothing, and force him to work. “I am sorry to hear that. Do you like working with horses?” Tony was pleased to see the boy's wonderful smile return. </p><p>Tony couldn’t help but smile back, but his smile quickly vanished when the boy leaned his back against the wall only to let out a small pained scream. Tony instantly straightened before frantically speaking. “What is wrong? What happened? Are you okay, can I get you something?” </p><p>The boy shook his head. “Sorry sir. I didn't mean to startle you. I was beaten earlier today for angering my master.” Tony saw red. He couldn’t imagine anyone hurting the innocent boy that currently stood in front of him. He had never been the type of king to say “off with their heads” but in that moment Tony wanted nothing more than to be an executioner. </p><p>The boy turned and began to pet the horse's nose that stood in front of him. The horse seemed to have so much fondness for the boy and practically melted in his hands. Tony began to wonder if this child had that effect on everyone he met. </p><p>The child spoke once more. “My master wanted to kill this horse, Karen. He doesn’t think Karen is a good horse, but she really is. She has only been here for a month. They took her straight from the wild. Can you imagine that? Being free and able to go wherever you want and then having these strange men come and take you away. I wouldn’t want to be very nice either”</p><p>“My master does not have any patience or kindness. He expects her to be perfect right away and when she messes up he is quick to beat her. Of course she snaps at him and kicks him off. He wanted to kill her just for defending herself. I wouldn’t stand for it. I couldn’t imagine this beautiful creature being taken from this world because of a cruel man.” </p><p>“But, my master was not impressed that I wouldn’t get out of the way for him to shoot her. He had to pause his execution to beat me, but luckily by the time he was done it was time for his party. I don’t know what to do. He is going to kill Karen when he gets home.” The child stopped speaking at that moment and finally looked away from Karen to glance at Tony. His eyes widened finally realizing what he had said about his master to a complete stranger. </p><p>The boy quickly spoke. “I am so sorry. I need to learn to hold my tongue. I just love these horses and hate to see harm come to them. I didn't mean to speak ill of my master.” </p><p>Tony shook his head. “It is fine, child. From the sounds of it you are being too kind.” </p><p>The boy looked at Tony again with soft eyes and spoke softly. “They say it is bad to speak poorly of the royal. My master is a nobleman, but in my opinion I wouldn’t care if he was the king himself. If you are acting that much like an ass people should be able to call you an ass.” </p><p>Tony truely laughed in that moment and couldn’t stop himself from laughing longer and harder then he had in several years. “That is very true my child, but I can assure you even the king himself has been called an ass and he definitely deserved it. What is your name?” </p><p>The boy seemed confused, but he answered Tony anyway. “It is Peter, Sir… Do you know the king? Have you met him? Are the stories true? Everyone says that he is a kind and generous man.” </p><p>Tony let out another chuckle as he was bombarded with questions. “It is very nice to meet you Peter. I am King Anthony Edward Stark.” </p><p>Peter’s face instantly became white as a sheet. He quickly lowered himself to the floor bowing before Tony’s feet. Peter’s voice shook with fright as he spoke. “Please forgive me your majesty. I did not know. I would have never spoken to you so formally if I had known. I am so sorry to have spoken of your family in such a cruel manner. Please forgive me, it will not happen again your highness.” </p><p>Tony hated the sight of Peter bowing before him. If anyone should be bowed it should be Tony to show how grateful he was to the boy for just existing. </p><p>“Peter please do not concern yourself,” Tony begged as he reached down to pull Peter up. “I don’t want you to address me formally. Please from now on call me Tony. The reason I am here-“</p><p>Tony was cut off by the loud shouts of his cousin. “Boy! You better not still be in there. I will beat you again if you continue to be obstinate. That horse will be dying today whether you allow it or not.” </p><p>The barn door shot open and Flint paused. His eyes quickly locked with Tony’s and he instantly bowed “Sire, I apologize I did not know that you were here. I am sorry if my stableboy is bothering you. He is being very troublesome today.”</p><p>Tony harshly spoke “It seems to me the only one being troublesome is you. I apologize for coming unannounced. It is rude of me to be here without invitation, but I learned 15 days ago that my soulmate was here. Imagine my surprise when I get here to finally meet my soulmate only to discover them beaten and ill treated. I am disgusted with how you treat your servants.”</p><p>“I am unsure if you are aware of this, cousin, but in this kingdom we have laws on how servants are to be treated and I can see that several laws have been broken today. You will be hearing from the royal court soon.”</p><p>Peter and Flint stood with their mouth gaping open. Tony waited a long minutes for either of them to speak when no one did, he continued. “As for now I will be taking my soulmate with me along with this horse that you are so determined to kill today. Goodbye cousin, I can not and will not say this has been a good visit.” He turned and jumped on the horse, not bothering to put on a saddle. </p><p>He reached his hand down to Peter. The boy still seemed shell shocked as he reached up, like he was in a trance, to grab Tony’s hand. Tony lifted the boy up, he hated how light he felt. Peter sat snuggly in front of him, he pressed firmly against Tony’s chest. Tony quickly left the barn with his most cherished prize.</p><p>Despite how mad Tony was in that moment he had never felt better. Tony couldn’t and wouldn’t believe that anyone could ever feel as happy and content as he did in that moment. </p><p>Tony and his guard began to file out, leaving the grounds of his cousin’s manor. That is when Peter spoke. His voice was small as he said “Am I really your soulmate?”</p><p>Tony looked down at the boy clutched in his arms. “Have you heard of the story of my great grandfather and the gift he was given for saving a witch?”</p><p>Peter nodded against him. Tony began to speak once more. “You have no reason to be afraid. I will never do anything to hurt you. You have a choice in all this.” It hurt Tony to say this next part, but he already loved Peter too much not to say it.</p><p>“If you wish to not be with me that is okay. I will set up arrangements for you to be placed in a good home where you will be well taken care of. If you choose to be with me please know that nothing romantic will happen. Just because you are my soulmate does not mean it has to be romantic and it will not be.”</p><p>Tony held his breath as he waited for Peter to speak. Peter’s voice was once again small: “I want to be with you.”</p><p>-</p><p>Peter had read every written story there was on the royal soulmate gift. None talked about how the non royal soulmate had felt before finding their other half.Maybe there was nothing to say but that didn’t make Peter feel better. He felt odd compared to the others because before he had met Tony he had felt like a shell of himself. </p><p>Peter could still remember that day in the barn. He remembered looking up and seeing the most handsome man he had ever met. It had been too easy to talk to Tony that day. He had spilt all his guts revealing to the man all his worries. Even to this day Peter couldn’t keep anything from Tony. </p><p>Peter could still remember how shocked he was in saying everything he had to the stranger. He couldn’t help himself, in that moment he felt so warm and complete and he wanted to share everything with the strange man. </p><p>When it was revealed that Tony was the king and that Peter was his soulmate Peter had froze. Not because he was scared of Tony. No, it was because it felt like a dream. Peter was terrified if he moved he would wake up. </p><p>Life was almost a blur after that. Tony insisted that Peter’s title would be prince. Peter did not feel like a prince and it honestly made him uncomfortable when people would call him that. </p><p>Peter was given a ridiculously large room. His new room had a reading and studying nook. A dining nook, a bathroom, and a large area for sleeping. The bed alone was bigger than Peter’s old room. The bed was the softest thing Peter had ever felt. For months he struggled to sleep, the bed was almost too soft, but eventually he got used to it. </p><p>Tony would eat every meal with him and he made sure that Peter always ate enough. The food served in the castle was always insanely good, but not as good as the company. Peter loved every moment he spent with Tony, always fascinated with his words. To Peter, Tony was almost like a God. He couldn’t help, but be enamored by him. </p><p>Tony had always wanted Peter to be well educated. Peter’s father was smarter than most commoners. Peter’s father had actually known how to read and write. He had taught Peter from a young age, so luckily Peter was not too far behind, but Tony still got Peter a governess.</p><p>May Parker was his governess and was also one of the most wonderful women he had ever met. Peter loved her with every bone in his body. She was kind and a wonderful teacher. May felt more like a mother than a governess. Even when Peter started to become too old for a governess May stayed with him doting on his every need and constantly keeping his chambers spotless. </p><p>Not only was he given a governess but Peter had two private guards, Bucky and Steve. Peter also loved Bucky and Steve, they felt like the uncles Peter never had. When Peter had met the two they were both newlyweds. Peter was jealous of their love. </p><p>Bucky and Steve didn’t have the type of relationship that was flashy. Peter could see their love from the way they looked at eachother. He could see their love in the way they would do sweet little favors for the other, and he could see their love in their concern for the other. </p><p>Not only were the two his private guard, but they also acted as his weapons and training teachers. Their teaching style was interesting. Bucky was always the strict, commanding, and ruthless teacher. Where Steve took a more gentle easy going approach. They strangely balanced eachother out. </p><p>One thing they both had incommon was they were suffocating. They wouldn’t even let Peter stub his toe. They took their jobs as protectors very seriously and sometimes it drove Peter nuts. Despite this Peter loved every moment of their companionship.</p><p>-</p><p>Peter had lived in the palace for 8 years. Just a month ago it was Peter’s 18th birthday. Tony always went all out on the celebration. He always threw the biggest celebrations of the year during this time. It embarrassed Peter to no end, but Tony always insisted. </p><p>All Peter really wanted for his birthday was for Tony to look at him differently. Peter could still remember the exact words Tony had said that fateful day. “If you choose to be with me please know that nothing romantic will happen. Just because you are my soulmate does not mean it has to be romantic and it will not be.”</p><p>At the time Peter had been grateful for Tony’s words. He obviously wasn’t ready for anything romantic, he was still just a child and the concept of romantic love was still strange to him. Tony had stayed true to his word. Nothing romantic happened between them. Tony had only ever looked at Peter with parental eyes and Peter had only looked at Tony with admiration. </p><p>Things started to change when Peter turned 15. Peter began to look at Tony in lust. That was when he started having dreams about Tony. He imagined how it would feel to have Tony’s hands running down his body grinding into him just right. </p><p>He could almost taste Tony’s lips. He salvated at the idea of Tony sucking his neck claiming him for the whole kingdom to see. That was the dream he had almost every night. That was when Peter started to flirt… or at least try to. Peter wasn’t sure if he was just an awful flirt or if Tony was just dense. </p><p>At the end of the day Peter knew Tony would not do anything until he believed Peter was a man and not a child. That was why Peter was so excited for his birthday. His 18th birthday would finally show everyone that he was no longer the small little stableboy that had come to the castle 8 years ago. </p><p>Nothing had changed. May, Steve, Bucky, and especially Tony still treated Peter like he was a delicate, innocent flower. He had thought that Tony would ask him to marry him the night of his birthday. He knew how stupid that sounded. Tony had never looked at him romantically a day in his life, but a small part of him hoped, dreamed. </p><p>They were soulmates after all. Shouldn’t Tony want him in that way, Peter certainly wanted Tony in that way. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He didn’t want to share his first with anyone, but Tony. It almost sickened him to think about anyone, but Tony kissing him. </p><p>Peter knew if he were to get what he wanted he had to be clear with Tony. Being subtle wasn’t working so Peter was just going to come right out and say it. He paced worriedly before dinner. Tony had said he would be late, but he would still share dinner with Peter. </p><p>The door finally opened. Peter felt so much joy seeing his soulmates face, but his stomach still squeezed with nausea and butterflies. Peter instantly flung himself at Tony and threw his arms around him. Tony laughed, “That is a nice greeting.” Tony tightly hugged Peter back. </p><p>Peter mumbled in Tony’s chest. “I have just missed you terribly today, your highness.” Tony clicked his tongue before saying. “Peter please do not call me that. You know it irritates me when you speak to me so formally, but I have missed you too.” Tony laughed again, “But, wasn’t it only a few hours ago that we had lunch together.” </p><p>Peter pulled himself away with a slight frown. “Still too long, your majesty.” Peter said the last part just to irritate Tony. Peter smiled wickedly at Tony’s annoyed face. They sat down to eat, but Peter wasn’t hungry. He was still trying to find his nerve to speak his mind to Tony. </p><p>Peter was rehearsing what he was going to say when Tony interrupted his thoughts. “Why are you not eating, Peter? Do you feel well?” Tony reached over to place his palm on Peter’s forehead. Peter shook it off. “I am fine, Tony… it is just I need to speak to you about something and I am nervous.” </p><p>Tony seemed surprised. “Please do not be nervous. You can tell me anything. Please know that I would never make fun or become angry at anything you say to me.” Peter knew that was true, Tony had always allowed him to speak his mind, but that didn’t make Peter any less nervous. </p><p>Peter’s voice was small, he was too afraid to speak loudly. “Me and you are soulmates-” Tony interrupted, “Yes, you are definitely my soulmate. I wish I could describe how empty I felt without you. You bring me so much happiness Peter. I know it may be hard to understand how I feel because of the royal gift given to me, but please know there is no mistake. You are my soulmate.” </p><p>Peter nodded, He almost felt mad. He wanted to shout at Tony for thinking he didn’t feel the same way. In fact it seemed to Peter that he loved Tony more than Tony could ever love him because he wanted Tony in every way possible. </p><p>In that moment he wanted to explain to Tony that he felt just as strongly about their bond. He wanted to explain that before Tony he had been lost and alone too, but Peter only had enough nerve and strength for one revealing conversation today. </p><p>The weight of their conversation became clear to Peter in that moment. He couldn’t live without Tony. What if Tony didn’t feel the same way he did? Would Tony make him leave or would Peter be allowed to stay? Peter didn’t know what was worse. If he stayed after rejection he would be forced to look at Tony everyday. Their relationship would never recover and every day would be filled with awkward conversations and glances. </p><p>Being with Tony everyday would just remind him of what he had lost. He was about to back out of the whole conversation, but he took a deep breath. He needed to do this. He couldn’t lie to himself or Tony any longer. </p><p>With determination Peter spoke. “I love you and I know we are soulmates, but soulmates should be romantic.” Before Peter could continue Tony began to speak. “Oh Peter, is this what you are worried about. There is no reason to fear. I love you just the way you are. I am perfectly content with our relationship. Just because we are soulmates does not mean we have to be romantic. I know there are not many stories about soulmates that are not romantic, but that is okay. As long as we have each other that is all that matters. I never want anything to change. Do you understand?”</p><p>Peter nodded again. He couldn’t speak. Tears were beginning to raise and his throat felt clogged. The rejection stinged. Tony hadn’t outright rejected Peter, but it seemed clear to him. Tony didn’t want him the way Peter wanted Tony. </p><p>Tony hadn’t even let Peter continue. It was probably obvious to Tony how hopelessly in love Peter was and he was disgusted by it. Peter needed to speak his mind, even if Tony didn’t want to hear it. “But, Tony, I-” once more Tony interrupted him. “Peter, I do not like how upset this conversation is making you. I have made clear how I feel, please do not have one more concerning thought about it. Just know I love you.” </p><p>That was it. Tony didn’t love Peter at least in the way Peter loved Tony. Tony already knew how he felt and he didn’t want to even hear it. Did Peter disgust Tony that much? Peter quickly found a reason to be excused so he could run to his room. </p><p>-</p><p>Peter laid in bed looking at the ceiling as he tried to sleep but his thoughts were running wild. Peter thought of the way Tony spoke with Pepper; it seemed that they even had more chemistry than him and Tony. </p><p>Had there been a mistake. Peter remembered hearing stories of men hearing women singing at sea. The sound of their voice would draw the man in but once they got closer a monster would be revealed and they would be dragged to their watery deaths. </p><p>It seemed Peter was the only one of the nonroyal soulmates to have the feeling he had. Was there something wrong with him? Had his emptiness somehow tricked Tony into believing that Peter was his soulmate when in reality he was truly a monster that was sinking Tony to his death.</p><p>It made sense to Peter. It explained so much. Tony felt stuck because Peter had his claws so firmly dug in. Tony must have been so disappointed when he met the dirty stableboy. Peter was sure Tony was crushed to find out Peter was his mate. </p><p>Tony must have felt trapped and either out of pity or desperation he pretended that Peter was the one. Peter was sure he regretted that now, because now Peter was trying to push himself on Tony. </p><p>Peter felt just as empty as the years before he met the handsome king. Peter had never felt so much pain. He had no idea how much it would hurt for someone not to love him as much as he loved them. The weight on his chest was suffocating. Peter had to get out of this castle. </p><p>The air almost seemed to be poisoning. Peter jumped out of bed using the moonlight to guide him. Peter threw on a white linen shirt not bothering to tie the tassels in the front leaving the v neck open. Then he shoved on black pants and quickly shoved his feet into his boots. </p><p>Peter made his way down to the stables using the secret passageways throughout the castle so he would not be seen. Normally this type of adventure would not be possible. Steve and Bucky’s chamber was right next to his. They were both very light sleepers. The simple creak of his door would have both men waking up to make sure everything was okay. </p><p>They were currently gone by order of the king. Two villages within the kingdom have reported of bandits and the two men along with a few other trusted knights were checking on the situation. Leaving Peter without his personal guard. </p><p>This wasn’t an issue when Peter was in the castle but Tony didn’t allow him to leave castle grounds without his two private guards. They had been gone three weeks now and Peter was missing them terribly. </p><p>Peter had wanted to use his new title for good. With his title he would often go to homeless shelters and orphanages to provide food, medicine, warm clothing, and blankets. Peter loved taking care of others. Steve and Bucky were always willing to accompany him on his weekly visits. In the past three weeks he had missed his visits with those of less fortune. </p><p>If Peter was being honest he didn’t just miss Bucky and Steve because they allowed him to leave castle grounds. No, he truly missed their company. If they were here he could talk to them about how he felt and what to do. They always gave great advice. Peter was hopeless without them. </p><p>Peter finally made it outside the castle and quietly creeped to the stables. The stables were locked at night, but Peter along with Tony had been given the key incase of emergencies. He opened the stable doors and walked to one of his best friends, Karen. </p><p>Karen was definitely not a wild horse anymore. She still had her spirit, which made Peter happy, if she had lost her spirit Peter believed he would cry. But, now she loved being pampered and would throw a fit if she wasn’t given her daily carrot or apple. </p><p>She brightened at the sight of him and Peter began to pet her nose. “Would you like to go for a ride?” The horse seemed to nod as if she understood Peter. Peter grabbed her saddle and easily fastened it in. He jumped on and guided Karen out the stable doors. </p><p>The air outside was crisp and Peter shivered. Winter would be coming soon and Peter regretted not bringing a cloak. But, Karen had a blanket located on her saddle so he didn’t worry too much. </p><p>There was a back gate that didn’t have nearly as many guards as the front. The one guard that was located by it was known for sleeping. Peter was sure he wouldn’t last as a guard for long, but tonight it worked perfectly. </p><p>The small gate came into view and sure enough the guard sat fast asleep. Once Peter and Karen had passed undetected through the gates he urged Karen to full speed. She charged through the kingdom. </p><p>Peter's current destination was a small meadow. On spring and summer evenings Tony would take Peter there for picnics. There was a small river nearby so they spent the whole day there. Sitting amongst the flowers talking and then down by the river side with their feet in. </p><p>Peter loved that meadow. It was the only time he felt truly alone with Tony. Tony seemed so carefree anytime they went there. He looked forward to it every year just to see the smiles on Tony’s face and to watch the stress come off him in waves. </p><p>Peter wanted to be alone right now and he wanted to feel safe so the meadow felt like the perfect place. The meadow was a two hour carriage ride, but because he was on horseback and wasn’t carrying a whole picnic with him Peter believed he could be there in one hour. </p><p>He did not have any light with him, but it was a full moon tonight and it seemed to brighten their way. </p><p>-</p><p>Peter had been laying against Karen all night with a blanket surrounding him. Peter knew he had been in the meadow for about four hours now. He had no intention of staying there this long. He wanted to be back to the castle before he was missed, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. </p><p>The meadow had the calming effect he was searching for. It made him think of happier times. “We better get back, Karen.” The horse looked at him and he sighed. After being here for hours he really began to think and he had come up with a plan. </p><p>“Karen, when I get back to the palace I am going to look Tony straight in the eye and say: I don’t care if you don’t like what I am about to say. You are going to listen without interrupting me.” He looked at Karen. “Does that sound good? Then I will tell him how I feel. Then he will have to tell me directly that he doesn’t love me. I won't let him take the easy way of just ignoring me this time.”</p><p>Peter sighed, he loved talking to Karen; she always seemed to understand and sympathize with him. “Once he says he doesn't love me. You and I will leave. It is not right for me to stay is it? Tony deserves to find his true soulmate, I can’t keep drowning him. Me and you will be okay, I could do stable work again. Or maybe learn a new trade.” </p><p>Peter hated to think of his life without Tony, but it was becoming his new reality. The sun was beginning to rise, it was time to go. “Well let's get this over with.” Peter stood up and Karen soon followed. Then a chill suddenly made its way down Peter’s back. </p><p>He jumped as a voice echoed over the meadow. “Prince Peter, is that really you? It has been too long since we have seen each other.” Peter finally located the source of the voice. It was Mr. Quentin Beck he was a royal sorcerer for the Osborn kingdom. </p><p>As of late the Osborn and Stark kingdom relationship was strained. He used to be close to King Norman Osborn’s son, Prince Harry, but even Harry had become distant and rude. Peter finally spoke “Mr. Beck, I did not know we were expecting your arrival. I was just heading back to the castle myself. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>Mr. Beck let out a cruel laugh that had Peter's hair standing on edge. He walked closer to Peter until Peter could feel Mr. Beck’s breath on his face. He leaned down and whispered a forign language into Peter’s ear. The world soon became black. </p><p>-</p><p>Tony shot out of bed. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Peter and he could feel it. Tony quickly put on his clothes and ran down the halls to Peter’s room. He knocked but after receiving no reply he banged the door open. </p><p>Tony's heart dropped when he found the chamber empty. Tony cursed himself for sending Wanda away on a journey to help one of his villages that was currently suffering from sickness. So instead he quickly rang the alarm and made his way to the throne room where several of his trusted knights had gathered. He spoke in a loud commanding voice.</p><p>“Peter is missing. I want him located within the hour.” The guards scattered to obey his orders. Tony began to hyperventilate. There was no way someone had snuck into the castle, one of his guards would have seen something or heard something. </p><p>That left only two options either Peter was still on castle grounds or he had left on his own. The very thought made him sick. Why would Peter want to leave? Thought of last night's dinner came to mind, Peter had been acting so strangely. </p><p>Had Peter seen through him. He had been trying so hard to hide his feelings. Ever since Peter had turned 17 Tony couldn’t help but notice how handsome Peter had become. Tony loved everything about Peter. Tony loved how he looked, sounded, and most of all he loved Peter’s personality. </p><p>He had promised himself he would never force himself on Peter. He had promised that he would never make Peter uncomfortable or do anything romantic. It was wrong. Tony knew it was wrong. Peter was a beautiful young man who was innocent and pure while Tony was old and cynical. </p><p>Tony knew Peter deserved better so he tried to hide his lust. When Peter brought it up at dinner last night he didn’t want to hear it. Wanted to deny his feelings so Peter would not be grossed out or leave him. </p><p>That had obviously been a mistake because Peter had left anyway, but Tony couldn’t let him go. Not before they talked. Tony wouldn’t interrupt him this time. If Peter wanted to leave him after that he would let him go, even if it hurt he would let him leave. </p><p>After an hour one of the guards returned. They reported Peter's horse was missing and another guard had seen a horseman going towards the forest. From this it became clear that Peter had gone to the meadow. </p><p>Tony quickly grabbed a horse and headed to the meadow. </p><p>-</p><p>Peter woke stomach down on Karen. His hands were tied in front of him and his head was pounding. He lifted his head trying to figure out what was happening. He was soon greeted with the sight of Mr. Becks back. </p><p>Mr. Beck was holding Karen reins while he galloped on his own horse. Mr. Beck must have felt Peter’s eye on him because he turned to look at Peter with menacing eyes. </p><p>Mr Beck spoke with disdain. “So the pampered prince is finally awake. Just in time for the main event. King Osborn has been trying to invade your kingdom for the past two years. Nothing was working so we gathered a large army. Twice the size of any Stark army. Then we set out to invade the castle, but the whole Stark kingdom is surrounded by a large forest. We knew that, but we were unaware it was an enchanted forest.” </p><p>Peter looked up shocked, that is something he was not aware of either. Mr. Beck continued “I can see you are surprised. So were we. I am sure your king would be surprised too. It turns out that your king's stance on protecting witches has worked in his favor. The dumb sluts are in every village and each has casts their own spell to protect the Stark kingdom.”</p><p>“It doesn’t shock me you do not know. It seems the forest only attacks those with intents to destroy the kingdom. A third of my men were killed within a week and more and more kept following. By the time we got close to the kingdom only 40 remained. There is no way we could attack the great Stark kingdom with only 40 men.” </p><p>“It became clear that we were all going to die. Almost all of our supplies has either been destroyed, lost, or used. We have resorted to stealing from filthy commoners just to live. The longer I was here the more angry I became. It made me angry that the Stark family wasn’t even the cause of their success. The Stark kingdom was nothing before the witch gave the gift of a soulmate.”</p><p>“That is when it clicked. We didn’t need an army because we only needed to kill one person. That was the only way to weaken the Stark kingdom. We needed to kill you, but even that was harder than expected. We had to get your private guards away from you. So, we continued to pillage villages until your king was forced to send his most trusted knights.”</p><p>“After three weeks we were all beginning to lose hope. Even though your guards were away it seemed impossible to separate you from the castle. We were going to turn back, but then I witnessed you fleeing the castle. God really has blessed me today.” </p><p>Mr. Beck smiled at him and began to speak again. “Now I bet you are wondering why I haven’t already killed you. It will obviously break Tony to find you dead, but I want to destroy him. I don’t want him to find you just dead. I want him to find you raped, tortured, and dead.” Mr. Beck once again smiled at Peter. Peter wanted nothing more then to cry but he held his head high and gave Mr. Beck the best death glare he could muster. </p><p>“My men are going to die anyway so I set up a little game. They are going to fight to the death for you. The last man alive will get to do the honors. I will watch of course, but I do hate to get my hands dirty.” Mr. Beck finally finished and this whole situation made Peter feel sick. </p><p>Within minutes Mr. Beck had led Peter to a camp. There was a large tent in the middle of the camp that Mr. Beck pulled Karen in. The inside was massive and a large pull was in the middle holding it all together. </p><p>Mr. Beck tied Karen to the pole and Then Mr.Beck led his own horse out. Before he left he lightly slapped Peter on the cheek and whispered in his ear “Don’t go anywhere I will be right back.” Once Mr. Beck had left, Peter reached into his saddle bag. Thanking whoever was listening that his dagger was still there. </p><p>He quickly began to cut at the ropes surrounding his wrist. Once he was free he jumped down from Karen and soon located a wall of weapons. He grabbed a sword planning on making a silent retreat, but as he turned he was faced with a large man. </p><p>Peter had met him before, he was Adrian Toomes one of King Osborn’s top knights. Peter swiftly brought up his sword only to have it clash with Mr.Toomes. Peter quickly turned out of the motion and swung his sword lower aiming for Mr.Toomes stomach. The man quickly stepped back just missing Peter’s blow. </p><p>Mr.Toomes raised his sword high, swinging it down towards Peter. Peter was quick to dodge and he briskly managed to get behind Mr.Toomes where Peter sliced at Mr.Toomes knee pit cutting through the tendons. The man fell to his knees and Peter thrusted his sword through the back of Mr.Toomes neck pushing forward until the hilt of his sword was in contact with Mr.Toomes skin. </p><p>Peter pulled the sword out and was ready to flee the area when a strong set of arms wrapped around his middle. Another pair of hands ripped the sword out of his hand. Peter finally looked around the room to see a large group of men forming. They all looked at him with menacing eyes. </p><p>Karen had been taken somewhere, Peter wasn’t sure where, but she was no longer tied to the pole. The man holding him dragged him over to the pole and slammed him hard against it. Peter’s back burned and his head throbbed when he made contact. Another man began to harshly tie a rope around Peter. The rope bruised as it was pulled tight securing him to the pole. </p><p>Mr.Beck began to speak over the chatter of the men. Peter didn’t really listen so lost in his own terror he couldn’t focus on anything else. The dual quickly began. It was a large clash of swords, grunts, and screams. There was so much blood within the first three minutes. Peter could barely tell what was going on. </p><p>Soon only five men remained. Two of the ones remaining seemed to be partners; they were fully clothed in armor head to toe. They moved so perfectly together it was almost beautiful. Before Peter could even blink the three remaining men were dead. There was a pause. </p><p>Peter believed that Mr.Beck was waiting for the two men to start killing each other. When neither man made a move Mr.Beck began to clap. “Well done my soldiers. You may have your prize.” Peter trembled as Mr.Beck moved to untie him, but before he could take a step, one of the men moved forward to cut his head clean off. </p><p>Peter’s mouth hung open as he watched Mr.Beck’s head hit the ground only for his body to follow as it crumpled to the floor. The men moved closer to Peter. He tried to sink further into the wood. Closing his eyes waiting for his head to join Mr.Beck’s. </p><p>When nothing happened he opened his eyes to witness the two men removing their helmets. Peter nearly collapsed with relief. He had never been so happy to see Bucky and Steve in his life. </p><p>Steve swiftly moved forward to cut Peter free. “What in the world are you doing here, Peter? Has the castle been invaded?” Steve asked. </p><p>Peter shook his head “Thank God you two are here. Why are you here? How are you here?” Peter purposely avoided Steve’s first question. Peter didn’t think he was mentally ready for a lecture right now. </p><p>Bucky stepped forward to help Steve free him while also answering Peter’s questions. “It took us four days to go to each pillaged village. Once we had visited each village we were beginning to discover that something seemed off about the pillages. After a week we learned there was an enemy army on our land. It took another week to find their camp, it was being hidden by Beck's sorcery. For the past four days we have been getting intel within the camp.” </p><p>Bucky and Steve finally managed to free Peter, but Bucky still continued with his story. “We were trying to learn why they were here and if there was another army coming. We have quite the report for our king.” Peter nodded. </p><p>Both looked at Peter expectantly. He knew they now wanted to hear his story and soon it all came tumbling out. Peter did leave out all the parts about Tony and how he felt. He wanted to keep that to himself.</p><p>-</p><p>They were soon riding back towards the castle. They had thankfully located Karen, but Steve hadn’t allowed Peter to ride her. Instead Peter sat in front of Steve on his horse letting him take the reins. Peter didn’t mind, his head throbbed painfully, and he was sure if Steve wasn’t holding him he would have already fallen off the horse. </p><p>Bucky was thankfully holding Karen's reins as they moved along. This took all of Peter’s worries away and he was almost ready to fall asleep exhausted with the way things had gone today. They were a whole 7 hour ride from the kingdom so he was more than prepared to sleep. </p><p>Thankfully Bucky and Steve let him. </p><p>Peter was woken again when there was only 2 hours left in their journey and given food to eat. Once Peter had started eating Steve began to speak. “Why did you leave the palace Peter? That is so unlike you. You are always so careful. It shocks me that you would do something so careless.”</p><p>Peter debated on what to say and finally decided to just be honest. He looked at Bucky and Steve tears were beginning to form in his eyes. “Tony doesn’t love me.” If Peter didn’t feel so wretched he would have laughed at their surprised faces. </p><p>Bucky was the first to speak. “What in the world happened when we were gone? Peter I can assure that Tony loves you more than anything. You two are literal soulmates.” Before Peter could explain they heard the sounds of a large party approaching. </p><p>Bucky and Steve shot up; they both unsheathed their swords and stood in front of Peter. Peter waited with bated breath to see who would come over the hill. The last person Peter had ever expected was Tony, but in that moment everything was made right when he saw his true love's face. </p><p>A large search party stood behind Tony. Tony’s face was covered with concern and grief. Peter couldn’t stand the pain that he saw, but all that melted away when he saw Peter. Tony rushed forward as Peter jumped up. </p><p>Peter was soon engulfed in Tony’s arms. Tony presses his lips against Peter’s hair. Peter could hear him whisper over and over again “Thank God.”</p><p>-</p><p>The whole ordeal was soon revealed to Tony and that is why Peter currently sat in Tony’s chambers getting yelled at. “I can not believe you Peter. What in the world possessed you to leave the castle in the middle of the night unattended? Have I ever denied you anything? If you had simply asked we could have gone in the morning-”</p><p>Peter would not allow Tony to continue. He understood that Tony had a point. What he had done was stupid, but he always hated when Tony was mad at him so he couldn’t help, but shout back. “I am sorry. I just needed some fresh air and a moment alone. I was trying to find a place where I could think clearly. You can hardly blame me for being kidnapped. It's not like I was asking to be taken.” </p><p>Tony shook his head in anger. “Peter if you needed fresh air you could have simply gone to the palace gardens. That is a secluded area where you could think. Why in the world did you need to travel so far away to think clearly? What could be so important to occupy your mind so much you felt the need to flee the castle.”</p><p>That is when it all came rushing out. “You don’t love me the way I love you. I tried to tell you at dinner, but you wouldn’t allow it. Do I disgust you that much? Is it too sickening to hear? I am sorry. I know you want to keep things the same, but I can’t change how I feel. I want more. I want you to kiss me. I want to be married to you. I want to have sex with you. I am so helplessly in love with you and I can’t change that I want to love you in every way possible.” Before Peter could say another word Tony passionately kissed him. </p><p>It felt and tasted like everything Peter had ever dreamt. Their lips were still locked as Tony picked him up. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony as he was carried over to the bed. Tony plopped him down on the soft bed pulling Peter’s shirt off. </p><p>Peter moaned as Tony kissed the area right above his pants and he watched as Tony made his way up. Peter tilted his neck allowing Tony access as he grabbed Tony’s hair. Tony needed no further encouragement as he began to suck deliciously on Peter’s neck. Peter was letting out the most errotic noises. </p><p>Each noise went directly to Tony’s cock. He was already painfully hard and he was pleasantly surprised to feel Peter was too. Tony regretfully stopped sucking Peter’s neck to pull off his own shirt. </p><p>He then reached for Peter’s pants Peter raised his hips making it easier for Tony to yank off the material. Tony froze, he had never seen Peter naked and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The boy truly was perfect. He couldn’t help but whisper “God your beautiful.” Peter blused fiercely. </p><p>Peter soon got impatient with Tony stares and sat up on the bed to pull Tony’s pants down. Tony watched satisfied as Peter’s eyes brightened with lust. Tony leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear “Stay right there my love, I just need to grab something.” </p><p>Tony quickly went to a drawer to take out a bottle of body oil. Peter sat obediently still on the bed. When Tony got to him he pushed Peter down so he was laying flat. He pulled Peter's legs up so they sat bent on the bed giving Tony perfect access to Peter’s beautiful hole. </p><p>Tony dipped his finger in the oil and began to tease his finger around Peter’s hole. Peter’s head shot back as he let out another moan. Tony then began to gently sink the coated finger into Peter’s hole. </p><p>Tony watched Peter’s face carefully and only when his face became more relaxed did Tony start moving his finger searching for the special spot. It only took a few seconds to find Peter’s prostate. That was when Peter really started to moan. </p><p>“Oh my god. Tony please don’t stop. That feels so good, please.” With Peter’s encouragement Tony dumped more oil on his fingers. Tony then added each finger gently until three fit comfortably and Peter was going crazy with lust.</p><p>Tony wasn’t doing much better. He poured oil on his dick wanting nothing more than to be inside Peter. Tony was panting as he pulled his fingers out. Peter let out a pitiful whimper at their loss. Tony lined up his cock pausing. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Peter looked at him like he was crazy. “God yes. Please Tony I want you inside of me, Please.”</p><p>Tony then began to slowly push into Peter. Peter clutched desperately at the sheets, his toes curling. Tony finally made it all in and waited a few minutes for Peter to adjust before he could no longer control himself. </p><p>He began to slam into Peter like an animal. Peter wasn’t helping with all the moans and lustful sounds he was making. He made sure to hit Peter’s prostate with almost every thrust. Tony was loving the way Peter insides squeezed perfectly against his cock. He began to move fast knowing he was close. </p><p>He grabbed Peter’s cock and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. That was all Peter needed as his back arched and he came all over Tony’s hand and his own stomach. Watching Peter climax sent Tony over the edge as he began to release inside of Peter. </p><p>They both were panting and covered in sweat. Tony moved to grab a cloth as he began to clean himself and Peter up. Peter was the first to speak “That was incredible.” He moved to kneel on the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck pulling him into a deep kiss. </p><p>Tony pushed Peter down flat on the bed again as he crawled on top of him making the kiss deeper. Tony pulled away to respond. “Saying that was incredible is putting it mildly. I have never had an orgasm so intense. You are so perfect, Peter.” Tony pulled the blanket over them as he continued kissing Peter. </p><p>Tony knew there was still so much they had to talk about. Tony still had so much to explain to Peter. He still needed to explain that for the past year he had wanted Peter this way. That it was never one sided. But for now all he wanted to do was hold Peter and ask him one question. </p><p>“Peter, I love you so much! I can’t imagine life without you. You have made my life so much better and you have made me better as a person. I didn’t think I could ever experience this much happiness and love until I met you. I don’t want to spend more nights or moments without you. Will you marry me?”</p><p>Tony couldn’t stop himself from saying it. He should have gone all out. Thrown a large party, but then he remembered Peter didn’t like that kind of stuff. He always loved simple things. He loved when Tony was at his most carefree. In that current moment Tony didn’t think he had ever felt more carefree in his life. Having Peter in his arms safe and knowing that he loved him seemed to wash away all his worries. </p><p>Peter smiled up at him with that beautiful intoxicating smile that always stole Tony’s breath away. With a strong decided voice Peter said the most perfect word Tony had ever heard. “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>